Blown Away
by BlackSkitz
Summary: yyh/inu Sess thinks hes found his soulmate.A kitsune named Akiko.When they are seperated,then reunited sess becomes protective.Akiko is kidnapped by youko kurama nd he binds her 2 him. When sess finds her, he's determined 2 find a way to get her back. bet
1. Sesshomaru's soulmate and the seperation

Blown away, an Inuyasha fanfic By Gabriella Nieves

An ordinary demon, miko, priest and even humans would think that the graceful lord of the west, Lord Sesshomaru, is a cruel, cold evil Taiyoukai without a heart. Yes indeed, Lord Sesshomaru kills for no reason, is in fact cruel, and may in fact be evil. But no one can say that he is heartless. In fact, he has a heart. A heart that yearns for one and only one demoness. A kitsune to be in fact. And that very kitsune's name is Akiko Hashita, and she has melted the ice cold heart of Lord Sesshomaru. Here is the story of when Sesshomaru is separated from Akiko, and what he goes through to get her back. Here is their story.

"Hurry Sesshomaru! We have to be at Rin's village soon! I don't want to be late!" pouted a female kitsune, who was waiting impatiently for Sesshomaru to HURRY UP! The kitsune had shiny light pale pink hair that went up to her waist. She was wearing a light purple kimono that hugged her curves snugly. It was covered with white sakura petals and it also had a white sash. Her claws were pointed and painted white. Her fluffy large tail was swishing from side to side. She had her large pink furry fox ears pressed down to her head. And her squinted hazel brown eyes were glazed with impatience. She had her arms crossed and her pouted lips were a lovely shade of glossy pink.

When Sesshomaru finally made his appearance in the clearing, he had on his cold stoic mask on.

"Do not rush this Sesshomaru, onna" he commanded.

"What took you so long?" demanded the kitsune. "And stop calling me onna, wench or…or anything like that! My name is Akiko! A-KI-KO! If you are going to continue acting like a brute, then I won't go!" complained the kitsune (who turned her back on Sesshomaru), now identified as Akiko.

Alarm flashed in Sesshomaru eyes. "Hn. Fine, I….._apologize"_ he barely muttered out.

Akiko turned around to make sure he wasn't joking. When she saw that he wasn't she smiled.

"I can be a nuisance, huh?" asked Akiko.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and nodded. Akiko smiled and giggled. "I sometimes wonder how you can stand my company" said Akiko absent mindedly. "It is not that hard" mumbled Sesshomaru, almost so low Akiko couldn't hear.

"Well, let's go. We wouldn't want to keep Rin waiting would we?" asked Akiko. She skipped to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. She gave it a sharp pull by accident. Sesshomaru raised both his eyebrows. He wasn't always one for physical contact. Akiko must have been thinking the same thing because she dropped his hand and mumbled an apology. She looked at the floor blushing as her hands fell to her sides.

Suddenly, wise words echoed in Sesshomaru's head. Words that his father had told him, oh so many years ago.

'_My dearest eldest son. Here is some advise that will help you in the future. Remember…remember to never deny your future mate's love and affection. Because if you do, they will abruptly stop showing you their affection and you will never be a truly happy demon. Cherish her love, my son. Cherish her love…'_

As Sesshomaru remembered what his father had told him, he quickly grabbed Akikos hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Akiko looked up surprised, to see Sessomaru's calm eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Akiko grinned as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand as well.

"Shall we?" asked Sesshomaru gesturing to the direction of the closest village.

"We shall" said Akiko happily as she walked alongside Sesshomaru, still holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~about 6 miles later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally!" Complained Akiko as they reached the village.

"It was only 6 miles" commented Sesshomaru.

"Have YOU ever run 6 miles in wooden sandals?" asked Akiko.

"I don't _have _wooden sandals. What happened to your other shoes?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You mean the ones that look like your shoes? That goes up to my knees?" asked Akiko.

"What was the reason for describing them?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I have other pairs of shoes you know. Including other sandals. And for your information, I tend to lose my shoes. Luckily, the shoes that look like yours are here. Rin kept them for me." said Akiko happily.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed. '_woman' ._

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Akiko?" asked a young pretty woman maybe in her 20's or younger, walking up to the two demons.

"Rin! Its so nice to see you!" cheered Akiko as she hugged the young woman.

"Oh kami! I've missed you too Lady Akiko! Same to you Lord Sesshomaru!" she cheered as she gave Sesshomaru a hug as well. Sesshomaru smiled and patted her back.

"Come! You should meet my husband!" cheered Rin. She dragged Akiko, who dragged Sesshomaru to a large house on the side of the village. It had a large garden and a strong roof. "Wow, you have a lovely home Rin" complemented Akiko.

"Thank you! we're so happy to have you." said Rin happily. Rin had short pitch black hair that went up to her shoulders. She had brown eyes and she still had her childish toothy grin. She was wearing a red and orange kimono with yellow lacings on.

She led Akiko and Sesshomaru inside her house. "Honey! Their here" said Rin.

A man came out of one of the rooms with a bright smile. "Hello. My name is juru himate. It is a true pleasure to meet you" he said happily as he shook hands with Sesshomaru. He took Akikos small hand in his large one and kissed it gently. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and growled lowly. Too low for a human to hear, but Akiko heard it. When he showed them to the kitchen to talk, she glared at him and mumbled a warning and reminded him that he was not to kill ANYONE today. Sesshomaru huffed and followed Rin. Akiko smiled and skipped closely behind.

For the whole day they talked and ate the whole day away. Both Akiko and Sesshomaru were amazed and amused with how much rin and her husband ate, and how skinny they both were. All they did was talk and offer food. Talk, eat, talk, eat, talk eat, talk, eat, bathroom, eat, talk. And then the patten continued. And yet they were so thin… Of course they offered food so Akiko and Sesshomaru accepted half the time.

When it was time to leave, Rin gave both of them huge hugs and her husband shook Sesshomaru's hand. He kissed Akiko's hand, which of course made Sesshomaru want to claw his throught out. Luckliy, he was spared by Akiko.

Sesshomaru and Akiko were now entering the forest. (Just so you know, Akiko got her boots back. Their sort of like Sesshomaru's but grayish and they go up to her knees.)

Sesshomaru noticed that Akiko was unusually quiet. He glanced down and saw that she had both her hands on her stomach and she was looking down to the ground.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrown. "what's wrong?" he asked carefully.

Akiko just shook her head. Sesshomaru stopped and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked patiently.

Akiko pouted. "I….I ate too…much." she said sadly.

"So?" he asked.

"SO!!! So now I'm fat!" she screamed.

"Why does it matter to a female if she's…over weight?" he asked cautiously. Bad move.

Akiko looked up with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "So….SO I AM FAT!!!???" she screeched. She held her flat stomach. Honestly. If anything, she would have only gained one pound. Not even.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "N-"

"Why didn't I say no to the rice balls? Or the dumbling soup? Or that cake? I shouldn't have eaten the cake!!!" yelled Akiko. She cried into her hands.

Sesshomaru quickly swooped her up in his arms, bridel style.

"Vixen, your not…over weight. If you were, I wouldn't be carrying you in my arms right now." he declared.

"Not true! Your incredibly strong." mumbled Akiko.

"True" he agreed, taking in the compliment. "But _why _would I pick you up if you were over weight? It would not look right if I had an incredibly overly weight woman in my arms. Besides, I won't let you get…fat." he declared.

"Really?" asked Akiko.

"Hn"

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" cheered Akiko as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, a bad feeling crept into her stomach. "Sesshou…(hiccup)…maru…remind me…to never eat chocolate cake with rice balls…" she said as she rested her face on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" he asked amused.

"Stomach…(hiccup)…ache" she grumbled as she groaned into his shoulder. He chuckled huskily and continued to walk to their previous campsite.

At their campsite for the night

Tonight, their campsite would be in a cave. Akiko's stomach had calmed down, she had nearly barfed on Sesshomaru's shoulder by the way. Luckliy, she held it down. He layed her down beside ah-un. She smiled and patted the two headed dragon contently. A smile graced the lips of Sesshomaru's lips.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" asked Akiko as she got up and leaned on a wall.

"I must visit the prince of the mountain range tomorrow. I believe he is known as kouga. I believe he has a rivelry with my foolish younger half brother. It will be brief. This Sesshomaru must see the future weather, and kouga can foresee the weather." he said.

"Oh. Will I ever get to meet your younger brother?" asked Akiko.

"No"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because this Sesshomaru says so."

"So?"

"yes?"

"what if…what id I _want _to meet him?" she asked carefully.

Sesshomaru turned to her sharply and glared at her. Akiko winced and quickly went to lay down with Ah-un. Ah-un layed down around her protectively and fell asleep. Akiko patted its head as it slept.

'_I wonder why I can't meet his younger half brother. I know they don't like each other,…but still. It would be nice to know who he was.'_ thought Akiko.

She sighed lightly and unhappily. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was guarding the entrance, and stuck out her tounge at him.

"I saw that." he warned.

She barely muffled her giggle as she tried to fall asleep.

Akiko woke up in the middle of the night. '_So cold'_ she thought. She struggled out of Ah-un's protective circle and sat next to the fire. She took off her boots and layed them against the wall. She shivered as she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

She sighed again as she wondered why Sesshomaru didn't want her to meet his younger brother. She didn't even know his name for kami's sake!

She closed her eyes and listened to the fire crackle silently. She fell into a light doze and her bangs shadowed her eyes. She would have fallen to her side, if Sesshomaru hadn't grabbed her shoulders gently.

'_woman'_ he thought. He scooped her up in his arms and, instead of setting her with ah-un, sat in a comfortable corner and settled her in his lap. He had put up a force field so noone would be entering. Akiko leaned back into his chest and he rested his chin on her head. He fell asleep, yet at the same time, was still alert.

In The Morning

Akiko woke up with a warm feeling surrounding her. She opened her heavy eyes and saw silver hair.

'_silver hair?' _she thought.

Akiko looked up a bit and saw Sesshomaru's sleeping face leaning againced the cave wall.

'_HA! I woke up before him today! Darn….Now I have to feed Ah-un….What do dragons eat?… Oh yeah…fish.' _she thought.

Akiko struggled out of Sesshomaru's grasp. '_Now I have to go fishing…No wonder he's the one that feeds Ah-un.' _she thought.

Akiko snuck out of the cave and used her speed to get to the nearest lake.

"Okay…now…..how do you fish?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Like this" came a close voice, from behind her. Before she could respond and look back, something struck the water rapidly. Then 2 large fish leaped out of the water and at Akiko's feet. She yelped and jumped back.

"who's there?" she demanded.

"Oh, just little old me" came that husky voice again. Then two strong arms wrapped around her waist, causing Akiko to shreik. The demon chuckled deeply.

"W-who are you?" she asked shakily. The demon let her go, and forced her to face him. He had long dark green hair in a pony tail. He had azure eyes and one blue stripe on each cheek and one darker blue stripe on his forehead, coming from his scalp to his eyebrow line. He had on armor and a dark blue hiori with a green sash.

"My name is Jentu. And you are?" he asked. Then he sniffed her neck. "You are not mated. Wonderfull. Now, what's your name?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you my name?" she demanded.

"Because,….I WANT your name. Now, tell me or I'll have to hurt you." he threatened.

"A….Akiko" she mumbled, mostly to the fact that his claws were ripping her flesh.

"Your strong" she choked out, as he continued to sniff her neck.

"Noone is as strong as me" he grunted. "Why do you smell so good?" he asked her.

"Umm…thank you?" she blushed. He looked her straight in the face so Akiko turned away, blushing madly.

"You have to be the most beautiful kitsune….no, Woman in this world." he commented, causing Akiko to blush from her face to her neck.

"I must have you" he growled.

Akiko turned to look at him quickly. "Oh no you don't!" she shrieked and tried to escape his iron grip.

"Yes, I will" he chuckled.

'_Of ALL the times I am left alone, NOW a strong demon comes and wants to rape me. Of all the luck in the world!!!' _she mentally cried in her head.

"Alright my dear-" he started.

"You shall leave my mate alone" came a booming voice.

Jentu smirked and turned around, then wished he hadn't.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" he said, his voice oddly even. "Was Akiko… your mate?" he asked amused.

Sessomaru's eyes squinted. In the blink of an eye he had Akiko in his left arm and his right arm around Jentu's neck.

"You will go back to your lands, Jentu. And you will leave what is mine alone." he warned, his voice filled with venom.

Jentu nodded, and jumped back when Sesshomaru let him go. He glanced at Akiko, who was cradled in Sesshomaru's arms. He smirked at her and used his demon speed to get the heck out of there!!!

Akiko knew what was coming. She sighed inaudibly and looked up. Sesshomaru glared at her angrily.

"what were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I-"

"You _weren't_ thinking were you?" he asumed angrily.

"N-"

"Precicly" he asumed, again.

"I just wanted to feed Ah-un and then Juntu got me fish, to show off. And then he got all touchy touchy and then he kept on sniffing my neck and then you came along…" she trailed off.

Sesshomaru sighed frustrated. " _Why _must you be so difficult?" he asked.

"I…don't…know" she said as she slightly hung her head. Sesshomaru sighed. "Come" he ordered.

"Sesshomaru, what did you mean by 'go back to your own lands'?" she asked. Sesshomaru glanced back at her. "Lord Jentu is the lord of the south." **(A/N: Okay I know Jentu's not real, nor is he the real Lord of the south, but just bare with me here okay? Thanks)**

"So… The lord of the south likes me?" she asked confused.

"Hn" he answered.

"Darn…" she mumbled. "He was strong, ya know?" she asked.

"Hn. All lords must be stronger to protect what is theirs." he answered curtly.

"Oh. Will I ever have to see Juntu again?" asked Akiko, trying to keep up with Sesshomaru's fast pace. "And can you let go of me?" she asked, almost tripping over a rock.

"No"

"So, I won't ever see Junto again?" she asked hopefully.

"This Sesshomaru means that he will not slow down." he said.

"So, I _will _meet him again?" asked Akiko.

"Hn. The lords and their mates must visit the the eastern lord's castle to discuss land issues. So, he will in fact,…be there." he said.

"So, why would I be there?" asked Akiko.

"You shall accompany this Sesshomaru as his mate." he answered.

"But I'm not your m-"

"End of discussion" he finished.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"One last thing. Why does Juntu want me, off all the females?" asked Akiko.

"There is always one thing that someone wants and can not have. In his position, you are that one thing."

"Ohhh" she said happily. "Good, because he's mean. He clawed my arms."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Where?" he demanded.

She stopped and pulled up both her sleeves, revealing five puncture wounds on each arm.

Sesshomaru ran his clawed hands over her right arm, then growled in the southern direction.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Akiko shook her head.

"Good. This Sesshomaru would have had to become an assasin" he commented.

"Oh well" said Akiko. Ah-un was waiting at the bottom of the cave. "What did you feed Ah-un?" asked Akiko.

"I fed him fish while you were _gone"_ he said.

"Oh" said Akiko.

Ah-un walked up and greeted Akiko. She smiled and hugged both of its necks. She hopped up on its sattle. "So, are we going to see this kouga guy?" asked Akiko.

"Hn. Ah-un, come" he ordered. Ah-un obediently followed with Akiko on its sattle.

_3 hours later_

"Are we there yet?" asked Akiko.

"No"

"Now are we there?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No."

"Okay……are we there now?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"_No"_

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No"

"Curse you!"

"Hn."

"…Now?"

"Yes"

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Finally!!!" said Akiko as she fell forward and hugged one of Ah-un's necks.

Akiko hopped off of Ah-un's sattle and went to Sesshomaru's side. "Soooo,…..I heard that there is sopposed to be strong winds soon. Mabye, Kouga will say the same."

"Hn."

"How does he predict the weather. Is it because he is so high in the mountains?"

"No, actually he has a gift."

"Hmm….Interesting…."

"Ah-un. Stay" commanded Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly gathered Akiko up in his strong arms and quickly climbed the tall mountain in about 6 seconds. He set her to her feet and let her settle herself. Soon enough a demon comes out of a close cave. He had long jet black hair in a pony tail. He had armor over his chest and brown pelt shoulder pads. He had a pelt like skirt and a brown tail.

"Sup, Lord Sesshomaru. Here for the weather?….And…who's that cute foxy girl?" he asked Kouga eyeing Akiko intently.

'_what is wrong with men and being attracted to me? Something with my scent? My clothes? Are my clothes to flashy? Mabye I send out the wrong body signals…Jeeze. No wonder Sesshomaru allows me to hang out around him. He's nothing but a big white fluff ball…' _as Akiko trailed off, Sesshomaru pushed her protectively in his arms.

"I require the weather, not you pestering mate."

Akiko's head snapped up at the word 'mate'. "For the last time, I'm not your m-"

Sesshomaru quickly covered her mouth with his hand and sighed.

"Just tell this Sesshomaru the damn weather!" commanded.

"Okay, okay, okay! There is to be strong winds coming soon. I'm trying to tell everyone to take shelter. The winds could lift the latgest of all demons. It could even lift the eastern lord's castle. I'm just sayin, you should find stable shelter." informed Kouga.

"How soon is this storm to come?" asked Akiko.

Kouga smiled at Akiko, who was being held around the waist by Sesshomaru. "It should come tonight. Ya know, If you need a place to stay…"

"Thank you for the weather. But, I will not trust you with her, fare well." said Sesshomaru.

"Fine" huffed Kouga as he went back into his cave, after mumbling "I hope Sesshomaru gets blown away"

Sesshomaru didn't ctch that but Akiko did. She turned back quickly and thre kouga a dirty look. "Hmph" she huffed as she faced forward again.

"Something wrong?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No…Nothing." she answered. Once they reached the edge, Sesshomaru swooped Akiko from her feet and jumped down in about 4 seconds. Once they reached the ground, Akiko made a face. "Sesshomaru, it's windy already. My hair is getting messy." complained Akiko.

Just then, a lash of wind lashed at Akiko, nearly lifting her up. She fell to the floor when she was 3 centimeters off the ground.

Akiko smiled "Wow, It's like I can fly!" said Akiko happily. She looked over at Sesshomaru to see him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, it really is getting windy. We should go." said Akiko. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed Akiko around the waist and ran using his demon speed. Akiko kept up pretty good, using her own demon speed.

Half way to the nearest cave, it started to rain. Akiko tripped so Sesshomaru stopped and caught her.

"Onna, this is no time for foolish behavior." he warned. Wind lashed at her faces rain pounded down on both their faces. "I'm not being foolish, I tripped!" she answered. She got up and looked at her kimono.

"Are you serious! I got mud on my kimono! Come ON!!!" she yelled. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that the kimono was see through. Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his boa around her body. He grabbed her hand and ran again.

About three miles later lashes of lightning broke trees and left them in their way. Sesshomaru growled and formed his whip. Akiko went and wrapped her arms around a tree.

"Sesshomaru hurry! The wind is too strong! I'm slipping dammit!" she cried. The fierce wind was lashing and dragging and mowing over everything. It tossed trees like it was a piece of paper. The lightning was bringing down trees, hutts, villiges, and it even made dents in mountains!!! Akiko's heels were digging into the ground.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Akiko struggling to hold a grip on the tree. He made a quick move and was immeditly had a grip around her waist holding her to the tree. Suddenly a large lightning bolt lashed at the tree making it fall over. Sesshomaru pushed Akiko to the floor and he moved backwards towards the other way.

Then a large swoop of wind carried her to her feet. She looked at Sesshomaru with terror filled eyes. He got to his feet and gripped the fallen tree. He outstretched his hand for her to take. She turned to grasp his hand but a lightning bolt bellowed down right in front of her casing her to fall back.

Just then a massive wave of wind carried her to her feet and lifted her high in the air.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!" she yelped from the air.

"AKIKO!!!!!!!!" yelled Sesshomaru from the ground.

Akiko immediately started crying when she really was.

'She's afraid of heights' thought Sesshomaru. He fell to his knees defeated. '_she's…gone' _he thought.

Akiko shut her eyes closed in fear. '_Sesshomaru!!! Help me!!! Please!!!'_ she screamed in her head.

Akiko felt like she was falling. Her eyes shot open and she looked down. She didn't recognize anything down on the ground. 'I have to be like,… miles and miles up in the air' she thought terrified. '_Well, at least I always wanted to fly' she thought ironicly. _Then a large flying piece of drift wood came and hit her square in the head. "W-who…wha?…Gah…" she mumbled.

She saw that she was getting closer to the ground. Her eyes widened and she braced herself. '_This will DEFINATLY end badly' _she thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her form. She opened her eyes and saw silver hair.

She felt a thump so she knew she was on the floor. She opened her eyes when she was put on the floor gently, yet those same strong arms were still wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Oi, Are you okay?" said a childish yet husky voice.

Akiko looked up into a river of golden amber eyes. "W-who are you?" she croaked about, her throat raw from the rain that she forcibly swallowed while 'flying' in the air.

The demon smiled. "The names Inuyasha. And you are?" he asked.

"M-my names Akiko Hashita. Thank you f-for saving me." she said shakily.

"Where are you from? I can take you home." he offered.

"I….I…..wha? I'm sorr…y…..I don't rememb….er" she trailed off. Then a pain hit her head. She threw her hands up to the back of her head. She whimpered softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and took Akiko's hands from her head. He saw her hands were covered heavily with blood.

"Kagome better see this" he mumbled.

"Who?" asked Akiko, trying to stay conscious….she failed. Her knees gave in and she fell. Inuyasha caught her and held her protectively in his arms. '_She's so….beautiful…and she smells….so…good. She's like a godess.' _he thought to himself.

He began to run to the campsite where his friends were waiting.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was still on his knees looking at the sky with wide eyes.

'_I couldn't protect her. I should have gotten to the cave faster. I should have let her stay at Kouga's cave. I-I should have……I should have let her know…that I love her. I…I have to find her. I WILL find her. I'll find her….and tell her that I, Sesshomaru Taisho, wish to take her as my mate'_ he declared in his mind.

Sesshomaru got up quickly. He blinked for the first time in about 4 minutes. He sighed loudly. His youkai inside him called out to him. '_Find her, now! I need her company, her scent, her person!'_ it cried out.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru will find Akiko Hashita, and take her as my mate." declared. He quickly jumped into a tree and left, in the direction the wind carried her in, looking for her scent.

With Inuyasha and Akiko

"_So, can you help her?"_

"_Of course she can"_

"_Pass me those bandages, songo?"_

"_Of course, here"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Gosh, just looking at her…"_

"_Keep your hands off her!!!"_

"_No need to be so protective, Inuyasha"_

"_Miroko will NOT grope her."_

"_And why not?"_

"_She's too good for you, that's why"_

"_True. But still…"_

"_Hentai! You leave her alone! Hey, she's pretty young."_

"_Yeah. Mabye Inuyasha and my age"_

"_Probably."_

"_She's still a godess…"_

"_A godess you'll never touch"_

"_oh come on!"_

"_NO!!!"_

"_Fine…fine….just wait untill she wakes up. Then I'll-"_

_**BONK**_

"GAH!"

"_Humph"_

Akiko heard all these voices, even the perverted one. Suddenly, she felt something on her bottom.

Akiko yelped and jumped up, out of unconsciousness. She looked around and saw Inuyasha, a human, a demon slayer, a monk, and a smaller child Kitsune. She looked at Inuyasha with confused eyes.

She heard a giggle, so she turned to the human. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. This is songo, Miroku, Shippo, and you already know Inuyasha."

Akiko smiled slightly. "My name is Akiko Hashita. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Akiko, will you bear my children?" asked Miroku who was now in front of her sliding his hand around her waist.

Akiko's face was cherry red and she had wide eyes.

Before she could do anything Inuyasha growled and yanked him away from her, where Songo hit him with her boomerang. "Don't worry about him. He's harmless" comforted Kagome.

"Oh" said Akiko, still blushing.

"Inuyasha said that you forgot where you came from." said Shippo.

Akiko nodded. "All I remember is golden Amber eyes, silver hair, and…magenta." said Akiko.


	2. reunited at last

Akiko nodded. "All I remember is golden amber eyes, silver eyes….and magenta.

"Sounds like Inuyasha." said Shippo.

"I don't have magenta on me, stupid" said Inuyasha.

"So?" said Shippo.

Kagome sighed. "Shippo, I think it's time to go to sleep"

"Okay fine. Night everyone. You too, Akiko. Oh wait!" said Shippo. Then he ran and hopped on Akiko's lap and grinned. "You're a kitsune too!!!" he cheered.

"yeah, last time I checked." laughed Akiko, warmly.

"What element are you?" asked Shippo excitedly.

"I'm a fire and fighting breed" answered Akiko.

"Can you help me with my foxfire!?" asked Shippo happily.

"Foxfire….Yeah sure. I think I know that one." agreed Akiko. "I'd love to help." offered Akiko.

"Thank you!!!" yelped Shippo excitedly.

"Akiko? Would you like to join our group? Maybe traveling will help you remember where you came from." offered Kagome.

"I wouldn't be a burden would I?" asked Akiko.

"Not at all!" said Songo, kagome, and Inuyasha at the same time. (miroku was still unconscious).

"Then I'd love to." said Akiko.

Inuyasha grinned even more than Kagome and Songo did.

"You can borrow my sleeping bag tonight. I can bring another one next time I go home." offered Kagome.

"No thank you. I can sleep in the trees. I grew up in the forest." said Akiko.

"Okay. Hold on, what don't you remember? You remember where you grew up but not where you were yesterday?" asked Songo.

Akiko nodded. "I know that I traveled. I don't know if I traveled with someone or if I traveled alone. I completely forgot. " said Akiko.

"Oh. Okay. Good night everyone" said Songo.

Everyone said their good nights and went to sleep. Inuyasha slept in a tree right next to Akiko.

Akiko had a nice view of the moon. Tonight, there was a half moon. '_Half moon. So….familiar.'_ she thought. She fell asleep soundlessly.

Inuyasha peeked at Akiko's sleeping form and hopped to her tree. He stared at her perfect pale skin. He ran a clawed hand over her cheek and across her forehead.

'_She's so gorgeous. I bet she'd get into trouble easily. I better stick to her side until she remembers where she comes from….But when she does remember…she'll leave. I don't want her to leave. I want her to be with me so I can protect her….Why do I feel so protective of her. What's this feeling. Is this what it feels like to…love someone? Well, if she was traveling with someone that persons not gonna ever see her again. Because Akiko Hashita….will be mine to protect.'_ thought Inuyasha.

He quietly kissed her forehead and leaped to his tree.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru has been searching for Akiko all day. He's found no trace, no scent, no indication of her being there.

'_Damn the wind! It must've taken her farther than I thought.'_ he thought to himself. He saw a close village and recognized it as rin's village.

'_It seems as though this Sesshomaru will have to spend the night'_ he thought as he entered the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" said Rin who saw him awhile away.

"Hello, Rin." he greeted.

"Hello milord. Do you and Akiko need a place to stay for the night?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru cringed and winced at the name of Akiko.

"Where _is _Akiko milord?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I must explain much Rin" he said as she led him inside.

In the morning with Inuyasha and the gang (which now includes Akiko)

"Akiko? Akiko??? Akiko wake up!" said Inuyasha shaking her.

Akiko woke with a groan. "Wha?"

"We're having breakfast. You have to try the rice balls Kagome made. And the ramen." said Inuyasha as he held Akiko around the waist and hopped down.

"Okay thanks" said Akiko.

The group had breakfast and Akiko got to know everyone a bit more. She learned all about their past and how Kagome comes from her time.

"So kagome, your from the future?" asked Akiko as she helped clean up.

"Yup. You won't believe how different it is there from here.

"Are you talking about the old bone eaters well?" asked Akiko.

"Actually, yes. I am. Do you know about it?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. My brothers and sisters used to drag me there all the time and we used to make wishes and drop small animal bones in there. It was a great place to play. By the way, when's the next time you'll be going home?" asked Akiko.

"Actually, I have to go home today. You know, Inuyasha can come to my time as well. If you want, you can try as well." offered Kagome.

"Alright. It'd be interesting." said Akiko.

"Then it's settled. Songo, Miroku, Shippo? You guys will be okay right?" asked Kagome.

"Of course." they all said happily.

"Alright, I'm not sure how long I'll be allowed to stay this time" mumbled Kagome.

"What do you mean 'allowed' " asked Akiko.

"Inuyasha only lets me stay about 3 days to spend with my family." pouted Kagome.

Akiko looked at Inuyasha in shock. "Only 3 days? How could you do that Inuyasha? That's a bit cruel" said Akiko in shock.

Inuyasha was taken back. "Well…we have to find the jewel shards." said Inuyasha.

"Well, the pieces of the shikon no tama, aren't going anywhere. How much do you have?" asked Akiko.

Kagome showed ¾ of the whole jewel. "Alright, so you have more than Naraku. I'm sure you'll be fine without Kagome for a few weeks" said Akiko.

"Please Inuyasha? Just for a couple of weeks please?" asked Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me anymore, kagome" said Inuyasha.

"Pweeeeze Inuwasha" said Akiko with large puppy dog eyes and pouted lips.

Inuyasha blinked and sweat beaded his forehead. "F-fine! But I have to stay too! God only knows what that hojo guy will do to Akiko!" said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she hugged him. He sighed defeated. Kagome then went over to Akiko and whispered something in her ear.

Akiko smiled and shrugged. Akiko went over to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thanks Inuyasha, Kagome needs to see her family!" said Akiko.

She then went to go follow Kagome to the well.

"Bye guys" said The trio as they went to the well. Songo, miroku, and shippo waved goodbye.

At the bone eaters well.

"Ahhh, such good memories" said Akiko as she gracefully skipped to the well.

"Yeah. I had some good memories too. Like when Kagome came back in 3 days and we found more shards" mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Alright. Hopefully I'll meet you on the other side, okay Akiko?"

"Okay." said Akiko.

"Okay Akiko, jump down first." said Inuyasha.

Akiko nodded and jumped down. Then Kagome jumped down next to her. Akiko was surrounded by a warm blue light and a fuzzy feeling inside her body. As soon as the sensation came, it went. Akiko blinked. She raised her head "did it work?" she asked.

"YES! It worked!" cheered Kagome as she hugged Akiko, and Akiko hugged back.

"Uhhh…guys?" asked Inuyasha. Akiko and Kagome looked was sitting on top of Inuyasha and his head was under her kimono. Her face turned the shade of a tomato. She yelped and jumped to her feet. "S-sorry Inuyasha" she apologized.

"N-no problem" he mumbled, his face a red cherry. Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

Sota popped his head through the mouth of the well. "Hey sis! Hey Inuyasha! Finally, you came back!….hey, who's that new girl?" he asked.

"None of your business, kid" said Inuyasha. Akiko jumped out of the well along side Inuyasha. Akiko reached back down and brought up Kagome.

"Hey sota. Where's mom?" asked Kagome.

"Not Until you tell me who the hott girl is" he demanded.

Akiko sighed. "This hott girl's name is Akiko."

"Nice to meet'cha Akiko" said Sota.

"Same here" she said as she shook hands with him.

"So mom is….where?" asked Kagome.

"Mom's inside making those crunchy pickles again." said Sota. "Oh, and your friends came over. They said that they wanted to take you out or something. Call them later. See ya" said Sota as he left the shrine.

"Okay, first things first. We need to get you guys some clothes. Follow me." said Kagome. Akiko and Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey mom. Inuyasha's here, and I brought a new friend." said Kagome as she hugged her mother.

"Hello, my name is kun-loon. It's nice to meet you." said Kun-loon. She then noticed her large fuzzy fox ears. She grinned as she whiped her arms up and started twitching Akiko's ears. Akiko's left eye twitched as she fought the urge to claw Kun-loons face off. Akiko flexed her claws so Kagome dragged her mother off of Akiko.

Then Kagome's grandfather walked into the room demanding pickles. He caught sight of Akiko and whiped out his sutras. "DEMONS!!! DEMONS!!!" he chanted as he stuck over 40 sutras on her. She sighed irritated. Inuyasha and Kun-loon struggled to get the grandfather off of Akiko as well.

"Grandpa! Stop it already! I have to find a way to show Akiko around the city bot her ears are too big for a hat, and I don't know what to do about her tail." said Kagome.

"I have an idea!" said Grandpa as he ran to the basement and came back about 6 minutes later. Covered in dust.

"Alright. Now Inuaysha and the kitsune-"

"The names Akiko, not kitsune" warned Akiko.

"Alright the _Akiko _put this sutra on. These are the ONLY sutras that I have that actually have effect on demons." he said handing Inuyasha and Akiko a sutra.

"I never recognized these marking before. What does it do?" asked Akiko.

"Just put them on. Put ot on your shoulder, both of you." he ordered.

Inuyasha and Akiko rolled up their sleeves and put on the sutra. Then they were consumed in a yellowish light.

The light covered their whole body. Then it disappeared and Kun-loon and Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha and Akiko looked….human!!!!!!!!

"Why do I feel different?" asked Akiko and Inuyasha. Akiko looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. They both gasped.

"YOU'RE HUMAN!!" they both yelled.

Kagome handed them both a mirror. "Oh my god" said Akiko.

Akiko had arker pink hair and she kept her hazel brown eyes. She lost her tail and her ears and now she had human ears. She still had all her innocent beauty and she still looked gorgous. She still had her claws though.

Inuyasha lost his doggy ears and now he had human ears. His hair whitened and straightned out and it was now in a pony tail. His amber eyes were now a bit golden brownish. His claws shortened and were flat now.

"There is only one problem. Akiko has lost all her demon strength and Inuyasha still has his half demon strength. This is because the sutra drains a full demon energy and it only increases a half demons human energy. " explained the grandfather.

"Ha! So I'm stronger than Akiko!" boasted Inuyasha.

"But I can still kick your ass if you get fresh" warned Akiko.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." smirked Inuyasha.

"Wow… SOUTA!!! I need you to get Inuyasha some new clothes! We're going….SHOPPING!!!" cheered Kagome.

"Okay!" came souta's reply from upstairs.

Kagome then sat Akiko and Inuyasha down and explained to them the rules of being human.

"Okay you guys. Rule number one, no killing ANYONE. Even if they piss you off. Secondly, no talking about the fuedel era to anyone. Thirdly…well I soppose that's all that demons need to know about te human realm. Exept the face that you guys will be dressed differently. Other than that….Oh, and you cant act all 'high and mighty' we're all humble in this retarted time." said Kagome.

"Honey, how long will you be staying?" asked Kun-loon.

"A few weeks." said Kagome happily.

"WONDERFUL! Perfect! And I assume your friends will be staying with us?" she asked cheerfully.

"If that's alright" said Akiko.

"Oh its quite all right! It'll be like having three teenage kids. Every mothers dream!" said Kun-loon.

Just then kagome heard loud knock on the door.

"That's probably your friends now. Come along Inuyasha, Akiko. I'll get you two dressed. Kagome, will you be taking them along?" asked Kun-loon.

"Yeah. I'll just try and hold them off until you guys are dressed" said Kagome as she made her way to the door.

Kun-loon brought Inuyasha to soutas room and Akiko went to kagomes room where Kun-loon picked her an out fit.

Inuyasha came down first. He had on normal jeans with a red sweatshirt with a hoody. He had on a red cap on and white sneakers.

Then Akiko came down, shortly after Inuyasha.

She had on A purple tube top that said "bite me" on it. She had on a short black skirt that had Purple leggings. The black skirt had glitter and it had a white belt. he had on white converses with black skulls and dark purple laces. She had her long pink hair in a ponytail.

"Wow. Who are _they?" _asked a boy around Kagome's age with brown eyes and short brown hair.

"Their my friends, Hojo. Introduce yourselves as I get ready. You said that your taking us shopping with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi right?" asked Kagome.

"That's right!" screamed three girls running into the house and hugging Kagome.

"Hey, whos your new friends?" asked a girl with straight short hair up to her ear.

"Her name is Akiko and his name is Inuyasha. Everybody introduce yourselfs while I get ready." said Kagome as she trotted upstairs.

"Well, my name is Eri, it's a pleasure to meetcha." said the girl with short hair.

"My name is Yuka! Nice to meet you." said a girl with slightly longer hair and a headband.

"And I'm Ayumi. Its nice to meet you. Where are you from? I never saw you around here?" asked a girl with midlength hair and her hair is a bit curly.

"Ummmm…we're from……"

"Their from Kyoto!" said Sota as he ran in the room.

"Really?" asked Hojo.

"Uh..yeah I guess so. Whatever the kid says" said Inuyasha.

Kagome came downstairs in a jean skirt with red converses. She had on a dark red top and her hair was in a pony tail. She had a half length Black sweater.

"Alright guys! Time to go shopping!" cheered Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed how Hojo was staring at Akiko, without her noticing, and grabbed her hand and led her outside. Then everyone pooled into Hojo's mini van and they went to the mall.

At the mall

"So you've never been to hot topic?" asked Ayumi.

"Nope." said Akiko, as though it was obvious.

"But you're wearing a hot topic shirt." pointed out Eri.

"Ummm…..I-"

"It was a gift." said Kagome.

"Oh." said Ayumi and Eri.

"Well, lets try on some clothes!" cheered Yuka.

The girls all walked to the dressing room with loads of clothes that Yuka and Kagome had chosen.

Inuyasha and Hojo were in the dressing room waiting room….waiting.

"So..Inuyasha right? Tell me about Kyoto." inquired Hojo.

"Well….Its big..and had buildings……and people…..and…..places?" said Inuyasha.

"I see….well….tell me about Akiko." said Hojo intently.

"Why would you want to know about her?" asked Inuyasha.

"She has a certain….charm. I'm sure she has many admirers." said Hojo.

Inuyasha glared. "Yes. But shes taken." growled Inuyasha.

"By who?"

"By….uh….me!" said Inuyasha.

"Really" asked Hoji astonished.

"I had no idea.." said Hojo sadly.

"Had no idea about what?" asked Akiko, who had just came out of the dressing room. She had on a black mini skirt with white brush stroke designs and a pink shirt with the brand ED HARDY printed on it with a large pink fox printed in the backround with nine tails. She also had on black boots that went up to her knees.

"I-I….had no idea Inuyasha was your boyfriend." said Hojo, trying to peel his lingering eyes off her body.

Akiko tilted her head innocently, "Inuyasha's not my boyfriend" she stated. "Inuyasha, why would you say that?" she asked upset.

Inuyasha blushed, "I-I uhhhhh……he waswascomingontoyousoIhadtothinkfastandsaythatyouweremygirlsohe'dleaveyoualone….." he said quickly trying to catch his breath.

"Okay…I don't understand what your saying. But anyway, how do I look?" she asked while twirling around.

Hojo was about to say something lecherous but Inuyasha cupped his hands over his mouth.

"You look beautiful." he said happily.

Akiko blushed and grinned. "Thank you Inuyasha!" as she walked back into the dressing room.

The gange shopped for a total of 6 hours and everyone bought at least 3 new outfitts. Even Inuyasha who missed his fire rat kimono.

Back at the house

"Wow. That was fun." stated Inuyasha as he flopped on the couch.

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting us Kagome.!" said Akiko happily.

"No problem. Anytime. And by the way, Hojo has a thing for you." said Kagome teasingly.

"Really?" asked Akiko.

"How do you not realize these things?" asked Kagome.

"It's not like he goes up to me and tells me that he likes me!" countered Akiko playfully.

"Yeah. He'd rather look you up and down all day." pointed out Inuyasha.

"WHAT????" asked both Akiko and Kagome.

"He looked you up and down all day. Why did you think I grabbed anything you dropped? I wouldn't let him see a perfect rear view too. Anyways, he's pushing his luck. As if he'd get a girl….demon like you." said Inuyasha flipping through a magazine called "Dogs monthly".

"Well first off, thanks for caring about my….rear view. Second of all. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS A PERV???" she yelled.

"Didn't cross my mind…" said Inuyasha innocently.

Akikos face turned red with anger,"GRrrrrrrrrrr"

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Remember, no blood on the carpet." said Kagome as she ran upstairs.

"Your really cute when your angry" said Inuyaha cutely.

Akiko's face flushed and then she blushed.

"You know what? I'm going to the feudel era. I'll be back in the morning. Don't come get me if I don't come back for a while." said Akiko as she stormed to the well.

With Sesshomaru in the fuedel era

Sesshomaru has looked everywhere. Mountains, lakes, caves, forests, trees, villages, plains, castles, flower gardens, and he had even checked all the other lands. Now he was headed to the only place he hadn't checked. If she wasn't there…then she was gone…

'_This Sesshomaru never found it possible to be so lost without a female by his side. Its not even that….I desire 'her' person by my side. Since the day she crossed this Sesshomarus path, she has never left my side. Except that one time…'_

_Flashback (by the way, this is more out of Akiko's point of view. Work with me here, okay? Thanks!)_

_A younger Akiko was running through the forest in immense speed, with tears pooling from her hazel eyes. She was probably only a few years younger then the present Akiko._

'_**Why does Sesshomaru have to be such a baka? I'm NO whore or wench or anything like that. JUST because a few male youkai ask me to be their mates, at the same time no less, he assumes I'm just a filthy wench who has every male youkai wrapped around my finger. It's not like that! Its just my kitsune heritage for kami sake! Men are drawn to me! Although it doesn't help with my personal beauty…. I just wish I was a wolf youkai or a inu youkai or even…. Even an inu-Taiyoukai. Yes, that'd be nice.' she thought to her self as she stopped running and hopped into a tree.**_

_**Her large ears pressed down against her skull as she listened for any sounds. '**__ Why would he follow me? He thinks nothing more of me then a whore. He's probably glad I ran away. I hope he is anyway…I hate when he comes after me when I run off like this…Like I'm a child. I'm only a few years younger than him! Besides, I doubt the almightly lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru taisho would waste his time on a lowly kitsune such as myself.' _**she mused to herself. The top of her tail twitched amused as she layed against the tree bark.**

**In the blink of an eye, she sensed his scent quickly approaching, it seemed as though he was angered. Akiko quickly got up and made a move to jump down from the tree. Suddenly, she heard a loud growl and she was pulled down with much force. She fell down with a yelp and squirmed to get free. "Let me go Sesshomaru! I don't want to be in your presence!" she yelled.**

"**Why not?" he demanded angrily.**

**Akiko stopped and tilted her head up as she realized what position he had put her in. He was sitting in the burrow of the tree she was in just seconds ago Indian style, legs crossed. She was sitting in his lap with her legs pulled up to her waist. He had her small petite hands in his larger and stronger hand and his other hand was wrapped securely around her waist. Her ears layed flat against her head as she blushed madly.**

"**Ummm…because…well I……um….." she stuttured. She gulped and put her head down and tried to control her clearly visibol blush. Once she realized she couldn't control her blush she took a deep breath and looked up again, and was surprised at how his face was **_**so **_**close to her own. She gulped once more.**

"**Hello Sesshomaru. How are you this fine evening?" she asked innocently.**

**His eyes softened and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He lowly chuckled as he layed back against the tree hugging Akiko close to his body in the process. Her cheek was pushed up againced his chest as she stiffened, more out of shock than displeasure, and she soon relaxed.**

"**This Sesshomaru is quite all right. Why did you run away?" he asked, slightly concerned.**

**Akiko gulped. "No…reason." she said sadly, she didn't feel like discussing anything with Sesshomaru at the moment.**

"**Hn. Don't do that again….ever." he warned.**

"**Why not?" she asked confused.**

"**You could get hurt….and….this Sesshomaru doesn't believe that he could live with himself if he let that happened…" he trailed off.**

'_He cares for me?' _**she thought to yourself.**

"**Do you care for me, Sesshomaru?" she asked him.**

"…**Just promise.." he said.**

"**Promise what?" she asked.**

**Ssshomaru sighed. "Promise that you wont leave my side." he said staring of into the sky.**

**Akiko smiled. "Okay, I promise." she said as she hugged him around the neck, her cheek pressing against his cheek, which neither of them seemed to mind.**

**End of flashback**

**Sesshomaru smiled as he recalled the memory. The he frowned, he had never told her if he had really cared for her. Although he did show her, he had never told her…**

**Now, Sesshomaru was off to go check the only place he had left to check….the bone eaters well.**

**Sesshomaru ran ahead using his demon speed and reached the bone eates well. He looked around and he senced nothing….nothing at all.**

**He frowned as he sat at the edge of the well. He slowly put his hands in his hands, which are on his lap, and sobbed quietly.**

**With akiko**

**Akiko had just entered the shrine.**

"**Dumb Inuyasha, always playing dumb. He should of told me Hojo was staring at me. Stupid Hojo, always staring at peoples butts….I think. Darn! Don't tell me my kitsune effects work on humans too! Oh come on! Cant I find someone who likes me for who I am?" she mumbled to herself. She climbed the rim of the well and jumped in.**

'_**Please let this work' **_**she prayed in her mind.**

**Suddenly a blue light surrounded her body and she smiled.**

**Sesshomaru jumped off the rim of the well. '**_**Her scent! Her scent is near! Shes so close I can smell her!' **_**he yelled in his mind.**

**He turned to the well. '**_**The hell is she doing down there? Did that miko wench drag Akiko to her world? You've got to be serious'**_** he said in his mind. **

_**As soon as he felt that someone was there he reached his hand in the well and grabbed someone by the coller of their shirt.**_

The blue aura soon disappeared. "Stupid itchy sutra. Being so damn itchy." she muttered as she tore off the sutra, then a yellow light engulfed her and she soon had her ears, tail and fangs back.

"Why do I feel so relieved to be back here?" she asked herself. Her eyes widened as she sensed a powerful demon above the well. Her ears flattned as she realized how powerful the demon was. "Curse my weakness" she muttered.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm on the coller of her shirt as she was yanked up. "The hell?" she yelled as she was pulled up.

She squeaked at the force she was being yanked up by.

When she finally reached the surface she was pulled face to face with a demon, a high ranked one at that. He had, what seemed to be, highly ranked clothes. He had a white hiori with red designs on the bottom corner sleeves and on his shoulder. He had on armor and had a large white boa over his shoulder. He had floing silver hair with golden amber eyes and he had magenta marks marks on his cheeks. He had a blue half moon on his forehead as well.

'_Yup, definatly high ranked. Manye he'll kill me…..better ask…' _she thought.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why would I kill you if This Sesshomaru has been looking for you since you left his side. As I should add, you did in fact _promise _not to leave my side." he said.

"Promised? What do you mean looking for me? Who are you?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "What are you talking about? Its me, don't you remember? You must have hit your head…" said Sesshomaru as he rubbed her head slightly.

"Why are you rubbing my head?" asked Akiko, confused.

"You don't remember me?" he asked sadly.

Akiko got a better look at him. 'Silver hair….golden eyes….magenta….silver….moon……' she thought to herself. " You….I…..we……We travled together didn't we?" she asked with uncertainty.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Hn. In fact, we were more than just travling together." he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. He lowered his head until there was only milimeters apart. Akikos breath caught in her throught. Sesshomaru's smirk widened as he closed the distance.

He kissed her softly and passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. Akiko froze but soon softened against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his hold on her.

He broke the heated kiss for lack of air. She panted heavily as he panted softly. She blinked as a memory came back to her.

**Flashback (In Akiko's point of view)**

_Akiko fell to the ground laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAH SESSH-SESS..SESSHOMARU!!! HAHAHAH YOU SHOULD SEE HOW YOU LOOK!" she screamed as she held her stomach._

_She pointed at Sesshomaru who had tons and tons of nutts and acorns which had fallen on him. Squirrls just HAD to drop ALL their nutts in the exact spot that he had chosen to relax._

_All the nutts went up to his neck as he was in a mound of acorns and nutts. Akiko fell to the floor and laughed. Sesshomaru soon rid himself of all the acorns and nutts and brushed himself off._

"_Damn nutts…" he muttered. _

_As he saw that Akiko wouldn't shut up he rolled his eyes. He grabbed a handfull of nutts and threw them at her._

_They hit her with a thud as she looked up, not amused at all. She smirked as she grabbed a fist full of acorns herself and aimed at Sesshomaru. He took this as a time to run….so he dashed out of there._

"_Get back here you nut thief!!!" teased Akiko as she ran after him._

**End of flashback**

Akiko blinked as hundreds and hundreds of short simple memories of herself and Sesshomaru floods to her mind. She blinked once more and grinned widely.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she squeezed him as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and hugged her protectively.

'Never will this Sesshomaru, let you out of his sight' he declared.

'Never will this Sesshomaru, let you out of his sight' he declared.

"Oh Sesshomaru I can't believe I forgot you! I must have bumped my head or something! Oh, I would have missed you!" she yelled as she buried her face in his chest. Luckily, he had removed the armor.

Sesshomaru smiled as he inhaled her scent. The he noticed another scent. 'Inuyasha' he growled.

He unintentionally growled loudly. Akiko froze, thinking he was upset with her hugging him. She frowned and pushed herself off of him. Sesshomaru noticed she was pushing him away. He frowned and hugged her closer.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked confused.

Just then Inuyasha jumped out of the well with a frown.

He let out a snarl as Sesshomaru placed Akiko behind him protectively.

"What are you doing with her you basterd!" Yelled Inuyasha as he lunged at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged the attack. He pressed Akiko up against a tree as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Hanyou. It'd be best not to bother me or my mate." threatened Sesshomaru.

Akiko froze at the word 'mate' and she pressed even further into the tree.

"OH PLEASE! 'MATE' MY ASS!" yelled Inuyasha as he unsheathed tetseiga.

Akiko got in fron tof Sesshomaru and held her hands up defensivly.

"Inuyasha stop please! Its not what it seems! I knew Sesshomaru when I bumped my head! He's who I travled with, he's the one with silver hair and the golden eyes, and the magenta stripes! Inuyasha please understand…" she begged.

"Why would that cold hearted jerk travel with you? Maybe he brainwashed you into thinking you're his mate and he probably raped you or something!" accused Inuyasha.

"He wouldn't do that Inuyasha!" she said defensivly.

"I-"

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Sesshomaru as he spoke up.

"I-nu-ya-sha, I have not layed one single unwanted hand on her as long as I've known her. Which has been years! You, moron, has only known her for a few days." said Sesshomaru as he snarled.

"How can I trust you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do not _need_ your trust. Shes not your mate." said Sesshomaru.

"Shes too young for you!" accused Inuyasha.

"Yes, half brother, she is of a minor young age. She is of your age, she is of only 9 decades." Said Sesshomaru.

"And _your _about 16 decades old! So shes too young for you!"

"She would be ofwrong age for you as well, simpltan. You are of 14 decades of age." said Sesshomaru.

" That's only because I was bound to a damn tree! I'm actually 9 decades as well!" said Inuyasha triumphantly.

"How is that possible?" asked Akiko, now just butting in the conversation.

"If I was never bound to the tree, I would be 140 years old which is 20 years younger than Sesshomaru. But, I was, so my rightful age is actually 90 years old. So I'm the same age as you! Which means that that baka over there is to old for you!" pointed out Sesshomaru.

"Since when is age a problem?" said Akiko. "And to old for what?" she added absent-mindedly.

Inuyasha rubbed his head. 'Ooooooooooh yeah…" said Inuyasha. "Its still not fair!" said Inuyasha.

"Nothings fair, little half brother." smirked Sesshomaru. Akiko hit his arm softly. "Sesshomaru, don't be mean!" she said sternly. She broke from his hold and padded over to Inuyasha.

"Its okay inu. I'll visit. And who knows…if sesshy and I don't work out…I'll give you a chance. Okay?" said Akiko playfully.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

Akiko smiled warmly and grabbed his face gently with her soft hands. She kissed kissed him shortly on the lips for a short while. All the time, Sesshomaru's left eye was twitching.

When Akiko broke the kiss, Inuyasha was wide eyed and blushing.

"Still friends?" he asked/ murmered.

"Best friends." said Akiko as she hugged him. When they separated she said, "Say good bye to songo, miroku, shippo, and Kagome. And tell them what happened too. And tell shippo to put a rain check on fox fire, okay?" she asked while running to sesshomarus waiting arms.


End file.
